


Rated R

by funsizedshaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Warnings in individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: Root and Shaw don't start out the way most normal couples do. Nothing about them is anything near what normal couples are. But then again, normal is subjective, isn't it?An exercise in exploring the development of Root and Shaw's relationship, mostly through sex. Sometimes through introspection.Smut, bad root puns, and a dash of feels.Mostly canon compliant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much explicit smut here but just for future chapters, a disclaimer that I am not an expert in BDSM. Also, Shaw is a trained ex government agent/marine/overall badass with an abnormally high pain tolerances and Root is, well, she's Root. So things that they do for fun may not always be what average humans should be doing for fun. Please dont take anything here at face value- always be safe while engaging in BDSM. 
> 
> **content warnings: very brief mentions of s &m**

The first time they fuck properly in a bed and not in some random alleyway or on Finch’s desk, Root, the most annoying nerd in the entire planet, pauses while in the middle of fucking Shaw to wonder if perhaps they should have talked about safe words before starting all of…this. She even pulls her fingers out of Shaw to gesture vaguely between them. 

Shaw groans, snaps the zip ties holding her wrists together, and pulls Root’s hand back to her clenching, dripping pussy. 

“Root. Fucking- just. Make me come first.” 

Root looks hesitantly down at Shaw, her hands hovering in front of her, long dextrous fingers just out of reach until Shaw loses her patience and decides to get herself off instead. That seems to spur Root into action and she bats Shaw’s hand out of the way, slipping her fingers back into Shaw and giving her that orgasm. Then she flops onto her back beside a still panting Shaw and throws her hands under her head, deep in thought. 

Shaw finally gets her breath back, and chances a glance at Root lying beside her. She narrows her eyes, still annoyed at Root for pulling that little stunt.  

“What. Was. That. About.”  

Root sighs. “She thinks we should establish boundaries. Like safe words. And limits…” She turns around, props herself up on an elbow and watches Shaw cautiously.  

Shaw stares at her for a few moments, trying to process the words. “Root…” she begins slowly. “you’ve tased me multiple times, zip tied me as many times, and threatened to burn me with an iron. And this is not even the first time we’ve fucked. Your robot only _just_  decided to remember sex ed?”  

The corner of Root’s mouth twists into a small smile. “Well, She wants me to tell you that She’d definitely have tried to stop me if She’d been there that first time. And that sex ed doesn’t actually talk about safe words and proper consent and-“ she cuts herself off when Shaw glares impatiently at her. 

“And…tonight’s the first time we’re having sex in a bed and not in an alleyway. It feels more…proper. And She thinks- we _both_  think, that you and me should talk about what we like and don’t like.”  

Shaw scoffs. “We’re not college kids experimenting with BDSM for the first time. We don’t need to do all this talking.”   

Root frowns. “Consent is important, Sameen. And boundaries and everything.”  

Shaw groans. She wants to tell her that this feels a lot like pillow talk and Shaw _hates_  pillow talk. And talking about limits and all that means the expectation that there’ll be future sexy times. And while she definitely wants future sexy times with Root she’s not about to tell her that. Except now Root’s frowning deeply and it’s annoying Shaw. 

“Fine. Red if either of us want to stop. Can you just get back to fucking me now?”  

Root bites her lip and for a moment Shaw thinks she’s going to keep talking and Shaw will have to throw her out. Until Root nods, and all the hesitance slides off her face to be replaced by a smirk. Shaw sighs with relief.  

Root straddles her and runs her hands up Shaw’s arms.  

She takes Shaw’s wrists and lifts them up over her head to the headboard. Shaw curls her fingers around it slowly, holding Root’s gaze.  

Root grins that predatory smile that sends sparks of arousal shooting through Shaw. She toys with Shaw’s nipple absent mindedly.  

“Now, Sam, I think you need a lesson in patience. Snapping the ties like that, not a thing that patient, good girls do, is it?”  

Shaw gulps, her throat suddenly dry.  

Root pinches her nipple hard and twists it, raising an eyebrow authoritatively. “Is it, Sameen?”  

Shaw does not squeak. “No, Root. It’s not.”  

Root smiles and lets go of her nipple to slowly crawl lower. Shaw grips the headboard harder, her knuckles turning white.  

* * *

Shaw wakes up the next morning to the smell of heavenly, _heavenly_  bacon. She takes a deep breath and sighs happily. Until she realises mid sigh that someone is in her kitchen. Cooking. A certain someone that should _not_  be in Shaw’s house let alone her kitchen cooking. 

She sits up. And groans. Her body is pleasantly aching from the glorious fucking Root gave her last night, only letting her come in the wee hours of the morning. Shaw stretches. And plops back onto her pillows.  

“Root!”  

“Yes sweetie?” Root yells back from the kitchen.  

“I don’t remember agreeing to any morning afters,” Shaw doesn’t bother raising her voice. She’s tired. The robot will let Root know what she said anyway.  

Root doesn’t answer. Just as Shaw’s about to go kick her out, she walks in balancing a tray full of very tasty looking food. Shaw almost doesn’t notice the robe she’s wearing. That’s _her_  robe.

She glares at Root as she reaches straight for the bacon.  

“That’s MY robe. It’s barely covering your ass. And I didn’t ask for breakfast,” she says, around her mouthful of bacon.  

Root grins and sets the tray on Shaw’s lap as she sits up. “Aftercare, sameen.”  

Shaw glares at her.  

“I don’t need aftercare.”  

Root pouts dramatically. “But you like food.”  

Shaw nods and doesn’t answer as she works her way through the small feast Root’s cooked for her. She does like food. And Root’s cooking is very very good. But Shaw is still not going to encourage Root staying for any longer than she needs to give Shaw her orgasms.  

“I can get my own food,” Shaw spears the piece of bacon she’d been saving for last and pops it into her mouth.  

Root takes the tray from her and sets it on the floor beside the bed. She smirks at Shaw and straddles her slowly, giving Shaw ample time to say no.  

“It’s always better if someone else gives it to you though isn’t it? Less effort for maximum pleasure,” Root flips her hair over her shoulder and slowly gyrates her hips, grinding down on Shaw.  

Shaw returns a smirk of her own and places her hands on Root’s hips, pulling her closer. “We talkin’ food or orgasms?”  

Root grins. “Why not both? You've had your food, now…” She trails off and leans down to nip Shaw’s lips.  

Shaw hums and lets her. She’s not gonna say no to more orgasms.  

* * *

Root doesn’t push her to talk mid way through fucking after that night. Although Shaw does start getting an unusually large number of emails from sex toy shops. She corners Root outside the subway after they start flooding her inbox. 

“Have you been sending me weird emails about sex toys?”  

Root looks genuinely puzzled. Then she tilts her head and her expression morphs into one of fondness.  

“Oh sweetie. You needn’t have.”  

Shaw’s glare intensifies. “Was your robot weirdo behind this?”  

Root grins. “She’s been calculating how long you spend on each item to gauge your preferences.”  

Shaw turns her head to glare directly at a security camera. She turns back to Root. “Tell your robot to stay out of my sex life.”  

“She was just trying to help, sweetie.”  

“Boundaries, Root!”  

Root smirks. She trails her hands up Shaw’s arms, squeezing lightly.  “She says She’s sorry. Let me make it up to you.”  

Shaw huffs. “Not here. I don’t want your pervy robot watching.”  

Root seems to have a retort to that but wisely holds her tongue and lets Shaw lead her back to her apartment.  

The weird emails stop after that. Shaw thinks that Root’s doing a good job of figuring out her likes and dislikes anyway. They both seem to be on similar wavelengths with their sexual preferences. Shaw likes her sex with extra doses of pain, and Root seems very willing to give it to her. Shaw wouldn’t say she trusts Root fully, but she trusts herself. She trusts her own ability to get herself out of any situation Root might put her in if things go sideways for any reason.  

She thinks maybe Root trusts her too. Root trusts her to stop her if she goes too far. Shaw thinks Root needs that sometimes. To hurt her and know that Shaw could stop her at anytime. She doesn’t really spend too much time thinking about that. The sex is good. That’s good enough for her. It’s great, actually. It might even be the best sex Shaw’s ever had. Except, you know, she’s not about to tell Root that. The woman has too big of an ego for her own good.  

Root is far more willing to do things to Shaw that other people might consider depraved. Root is also able to procure many different types of sex toys that always promise good times for Shaw.

Root has so many different types of paddles and crops and even special rulers to hurt Shaw’s ass with that Shaw has lost count. She’s got clamps, way too many different kinds of dildos, butt plugs (Shaw refused the obnoxious ones with jewels on them), an assortment of knives, even some stuff that Shaw’s never even seen before. Root has an extensive collection of porn, a hard disk full of which she dropped off for Shaw one night, and she never runs out of new ideas for them to try out.  

Shaw has always been adventurous with sex, but Root? Oh Root is in a league of her own. Shaw’s fairly sure she’s never been this satisfied with someone before. Of course she still fucks other people occasionally, just to mix it up. But she keeps going back to Root. Root is a genius when it comes to sex. Well, she’s a genius at other times too but she’s especially creative when coming up with ways to hurt Shaw and make her feel good at the same time. Root is a goddamn sex mastermind.  

The first time Shaw realises she’s gone more than a couple of months without fucking anyone else it doesn’t really come as a huge surprise to her. Root’s fucking amazing in bed. And it’s getting easier to tolerate her too. She respects Shaw’s boundaries, both kinky and non-kinky. She makes great morning after food. Shaw thinks this is what happiness is all about. Great food and great sex alongside a job that satisfies her immensely.  

Root turns over in bed and grins. “What’s got you all smiley, Sameen?”  

Shaw rolls them over and straddles Root in one smooth move. “Just thinkin' bout how I’m gonna fuck you until you forget your name,” she smiles sweetly at Root.  

Root settles comfortably under her and smirks wide. “Oh? You sure you remember how to top, sweetie?”  

Shaw doesn’t even bother glaring. Root’s gonna be eating her words in a few hours. In fact, if Shaw does it right, Root won’t even be coherent enough to remember what she said. Shaw smirks to herself and leans down to kiss Root. Getting topped by her may be fun, but fucking the living daylights out of Root once in a while is a special treat. One that Shaw’s gonna take her time enjoying. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there's any content warnings i've missed. as usual, nbsameenshaw.tumblr.com if you wanna chat.


End file.
